The Life of Taiora
by danieltheboi
Summary: Not a short story where they automatically make out when they see each other. This is a Taiora. My first ever fanfic. R
1. How it all Began

My first ever fanfic. I didn't want to make this the when I see your eyes, I make out with you kind of fanfic. I want this to be more a buildup and end with a bang. This is all Taiora. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, I would change a few things up.

**Chapter 1: How it all Began**

It was nearly a year after Apocalymon and 8 months after the downfall of Diaboramon. We all had got back into our normal life. I, Sora Takenouchi, was having a good time. Everyone of the DigiDestined was still in Odaiba and their parents understood why they all had to stay together.

Matt was getting better at everything musical.

Izzy was getting a lot of computer work done and is doing very well in hacking the vending machines in the school.

Joe is working hard to becoming a doctor.

Mimi of course, is always shopping.

T.K. and Kari are still too young on deciding what they want to be so they are just doing random things that will hopefully be of interest to them.

Tai and I want to become athletes. Tai definitely wants to be a soccer player and I want to be a soccer player or a tennis player.

We all meet up a lot throughout the year because we just couldn't forget about each other, except for Joe, because of his homework. The fact is that we were in tons of life and death situations together.

I've been spending the most time with Tai. We mostly play soccer. I attempted to play tennis with him a few times but every time he either hits the ball over the fence into a stranger's backyard or he runs away from a serve. Oh well, so much for the crest of courage. We mostly sneak out and play at 11 PM at night due to the fact that games go on throughout the day. If we get the chance during the day, we usually get soccer done and grab something to eat.

The sun was beating down on us as if Meramon was right next to us. God, I don't want a black gear in him again. Tai and I finished playing soccer on one of those rare occasion days where no one was having a game. We went to our normal café and sat down and ordered a little drink and a little sandwich to satisfy us. We were talking and eating casually, until I heard my phone's ringtone go off. It was Izzy. I held my phone up with one hand and dipped French fries into ketchup and eat with the other hand.

"Sora!" exclaimed Izzy.

"Why? What happened? Did any Digimon invade? Did…" I screamed.

"Sora… calm down. It's good news." I sighed with relief. "I was able to get more information on the Digiworld than I ever thought I would. I'm able to establish a link that is able to send our Digimon to our world and we can ourselves to the Digiworld! All we need to do is to use our Digivices and establish a link with a computer and voila! We're able to meet up with our Digimon!"

"That's amazing Izzy!" Meanwhile, ketchup dripped from my French fry onto my shirt around the bellybutton area.

"Oh wait Sora. I'll get that for you," said Tai. He put one hand on my back and took a napkin and rubbed the ketchup off. Normally, when we were at one of our houses, I would be fine since we're close, but it was really embarrassing now because of the fact we were out in public.

"Oh wait. Hey! Oh sorry Izzy… can I call you back… Tai not here… I'm with Tai right now and…" I said.

"Oolala," said Izzy.

"No Izzy, it's nothing like that, it's…"

"No really Sora, it's okay. I'll call you back another time. I completely understand." Before I could tell him what really happened, he hung up.

"Tai…" I whispered. "I think we should go now." We left leaving an unfinished Swiss cheese and ham sandwich and a tip behind. "What was that Tai?"

"What? You're usually okay with it. I was only trying to help."

"Oh yeah? Here," I pushed him playfully and ran through a park with him hot behind my tail. I turned around thinking that I lost him. But I felt two arms wrap around my stomach and lift me up into the air. It tickled me so much that we both started laughing. After his arms gave away, he put me down. I was trying to catch my breath and I realized that it looked like he was hugging me from behind, but I know the actual Tai didn't mean to look that way. I blushed a little bit and he released his grip. We looked at each other and started laughing again.

I came home after having a fun day with Tai. I called Izzy back and he explained to me in more depth about the Digiport opening from a computer.

"How was your uhm… day… you know… with Tai?" I could swear I heard a giggle from Izzy.

"Izzy…"

"I'm just kidding. Anyway, did you get how to use the computer and the Digivice together?"

"Yup. Sorry,I'm going to go to sleep now. Night."

"Night." _I lay on me bed looking at the ceiling. It was normal for me and Tai to be teased. I admit myself, if I wasn't myself and looked at what me and Tai did together, I can assume that we have something together. It seems weird to others. We do things that would seem awkward to other people. But honestly, it really isn't to any of us. He's kind of like a brother to me. I mean, when_ _we were __swallowed by Whamon, I grabbed onto Tai and also, when Garudamon shielded me and Tai from Mammothmon, Tai was shielding me. I t seems kind of weird, but since we're really close it really isn't. _As I thought this. I drifted off into a deep sleep.

Tell me what you think? My next chapter is going to be called **Soccer. **But for now, I would like some reviews on what it seems like. This is going to be the least romantic chapter, but I guarantee there will be more Taiora in later chapters. I'm not sure how many chapters this will have but it will definitely have more than 4. I hope I can continue this and I really want you guys to review this. Thanks!


	2. Soccer

Hey guys this is my second chapter. I really have a good idea of what's going to happen between Tai and Sora. Just R&R. This is all Taiora.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and if I did, I would add more romance to the story.

**Soccer**

It was 10:30 PM and it was the time to start sneaking out and to play soccer with Tai since today the soccer field was completely busy with soccer games from other players. When I was able to hear the deep breathing of my mom, I was able to quietly tie my shoelaces and sneak out.

As usual, he was the first one there and he brought his soccer ball. "Oh Tai, has Izzy talked to you about meeting up with the Digimon?" I asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait to meet up with Agumon." I knew that our huge Digimon adventure only made us love about a couple of minutes in the real world, but it made us feel special. It was a little stressful knowing all of this. It was good that after we were finished with the Digiworld and lived our normal lives, but our Digimon felt like a part of us. Oh did I miss Biyomon. It felt too long. "Izzy is actually going to come here a little later and we'll be able to meet up with Agumon, Biyomon, and Tentamon. Anyway, let's play."

It was always good to get away and play soccer with Tai, but today I was just anxious to see Biyomon. Tai noticed that I was a bit distracted and I wasn't playing to my fullest. "Hey Sora! I bet you can't do this while I'm guarding you!" He did a rainbow and bicycle kicked the ball into the goal. It was definitely an impressive combo… but not enough for me. Tai was guarding me when I did a rainbow. But I lost balance as I stumbled through my untied shoelaces. Of course I knocked over Tai since he was right in front of me. I landed on something soft, and I opened my eyes. I was sprawled over the floor with my head resting on Tai's chest. Since I have the worst luck in the world, Izzy showed up.

"Hey Tai are you re… oh. Um… bad timing. Sorry for… ruining your… um moment," said Izzy. My face started to burn and turn to a shade of scarlet.

"No Izzy. It's not what you think. I was trying to do a rainbow and I slipped and…"

"No Sora. It's okay your secret's with me." My anger started to boil up. "Anyway… I'm brought my laptop with me. We should be able to establish a link and open a Digiport. Everybody take out your Digivices and you know what to do." We nodded and took them out.

"DIGIPORT OPEN!" We all shouted. A blue circular aura was shining in front of the laptop and out popped Agumon, Biyomon, and Tentamon.

"Biyomon!"

"Tentamon!"

"Agumon!" I greeted Biyomon with a hug, Tai greeted Agumon with a throw-me-up-in-the-air action, and Izzy shook with Tentamon and talked about how it's been for both of them. It was a good thing that in Tokyo, Digimon were recognized because of the fact that they saw a huge incident happen a year ago that could have ended the world but us DigiDestined put an end to it. Tai suddenly looked as if he had an idea.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Not right now. I need to ask first. But I'll tell you when I get the chance." Still confused about what he was talking about. Tai and I played a few games of World Cup where Biyomon and Agumon were the goalies and I and Tai were yelling the names of Digimon that honored us. Izzy was talking to Tentamon and trying to get to know everything that's happened so far to both of them. It was the most fun of that I had in a really long time. It really will be no trouble for me to explain to my mom that Biyomon was back.

"Hey Agumon! Block this!" hollered Tai. He shot and the soccer ball was heading right towards Agumon.

"I got this one," said Agumon. Agumon directly caught in his mouth. He managed to mumble, "They Thai. Ri ot it!" We were laughing so hard until our stomachs ached.

"Sora, Tai. I think I'm going to head home now. I'm really tired and I think we all need some sleep." We nodded our heads with approval. "Sora, could you possibly tell everyone to meet up tomorrow? At 2 PM at this location. I want to get the rest of our Digimon." I nodded my head once more with approval. It was such a great day. Biyomon is more than a friend to me. Back in the Digiworld, we shared a special bond and it only seemed like we were able to read each other's minds. It was something about our crests. It linked us to one being that just split us up into two. I said this to Tai after we left our Digimon. He did agree with me… sort of. He said that one side of him was devilishly handsome and the other was the stronger monster in the world.

"Alright everyone. I'm gonna catch some Z's," said Tai. We made our greetings and I left for home.

I was able to flop into my apartment soundlessly with Biyomon by my side. I tiptoed into the kitchen and grabbed some fruit for Biyomon. Apples, blueberries, grapes, and strawberries were all that she needed for now. I found Biyomon in my room admiring how neat everything was. Even though she's already been in my room plenty of times, she's still accustomed to the Digiworld. I let her eat as I went on the computer to send the other DigiDestineds the e-mail regarding our Digimon. As I opened up my e-mail, I saw that I had one new e-mail from Mimi. I opened it up and it just said, "Why were you on top of Tai?" I sighed and just pretended that I never read the e-mail. I sent everyone e-mails to meet up at the soccer field at 2 PM tomorrow. By the time I was finished sending e-mails, Biyomon was finished with her midnight snack.

I threw myself in bed and I started thinking, like last night.

"Are you thinking of Tai?" said the Biyomon that I thought was sleeping.

"No… wait Biyomon! Are you reading into my emotions again?"

"It doesn't take just me to tell how you're feeling Sora." I delved on this for a few minutes. I started to open my mouth to start asking more questions and I heard the deep breathing of my favorite pink bird. I decided it was time to go to sleep and let the dark of the night take over me as I drifted into a slumber.

That came out a lot better than I expected. So far I've only gotten 1 review and it really encourages me to continue this. The little positive things that people point out really wants me to keep on writing more and more. R&R please. It means a lot more than you guys think. Next chapter is going to be called **Vacation Plans**


	3. Vacation Plans

This is the third chapter. I've gotten positive feedback on this. This is just a note. This is going to be the last chapter before it gets romantic. For now it's not romantic. But I promise this is going to be the last "not romantic" chapter. Plus after this one, the chapters are going to become longer. These first three chapters are just bases of information about what everything is going on and how everyone's been. I've been trying to show that Tai and Sora have gotten closer and that everyone's chasing for their dream goal. After I'm done with this fanfiction, I'll write out a summary of what happened for those people who didn't understand what happened.

**Vacation Plans**

I woke up with the sun shining down on me. _Drat, _I thought. _I forgot to close the shades. _I squinted and looked at my clock. 10 am. It was time to get up anyway. Normally, I do wake up sooner, but these days with Tai caused me to sleep later so therefore, wake up later. My mom at first questioned why I started sleeping till later, but she just thought that I was growing up and I needed more energy. I looked down towards the ground expecting to find Biyomon on my blankets, but it looked she's already gotten up.

After getting ready by showering and changing clothes, I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Sora," my mom said. "I see Biyomon's back. She's outside spreading her wings"

"Yeah she is. Sorry Mom, I wanted to tell you but I thought it was too late at night and…"

"It's okay Sora. She's welcome anytime. She's considered family also." I never really thought of that. Biyomon had saved everyone's life in the world with the help of all the other DigiDestined. However, I think my mom also enjoys Biyomon and how polite she is.

"Thanks Mom." She smiled as I put on my sneakers. I managed to hold up my tears that started to form in my eyes. I went outside the apartment to find Biyomon outside. I called her down and all of a sudden I had a great idea. _Biyomon hasn't seen me in a while. I should give her a little treat, _I thought.

I dialed Tai's number and a deep unsteady voice answered.

"Soruhh," Tai answered.

"Tai wake up."

"Rut is it?"

"I'm taking you, Agumon, and Biyomon out for a buffet brunch. My treat."

All of a sudden it seemed like Tai instantly sounded like he's been up for a while. "Thanks Sora! I'll be right over there."

It almost seemed like when I hanged up, he was here. _How'd he get here so fast if my phone call woke him up? _"Tai, we're meeting the others after this okay?" He said okay and took my hand and ran off towards the buffet. Even Agumon and Biyomon had a hard time keeping up.

_What the heck… _I thought. As I watched Tai and Agumon chow down their food, I was amazed at how they didn't feel sick. After Tai and Agumon had their "main course", I got up and got them some fruit. Grapes, cantaloupe, apples, and pears.

"Hey Tai. What were thinking about yesterday? You looked like you had a big idea for something."

"I'll tell you when all of us meet. I got permission to do it also and I think it will be a good reunion of Digimon and DigiDestined." Tai and I had a good talk. We caught up on what we really didn't know about each other. Our extra activities, school, friends, and everything else. The Digiworld was fine and there has been no evil disturbance.

"Tai! It's 2 PM already. We're gonna be late." I said. We got up, left a tip and burst out the front door.

"What took you two so long? We were waiting for you?" asked an angry Matt.

"Gee, nice to see you too," Tai responded. I could swear from the corner of my eye, I saw Mimi and Izzy snicker and whisper to each other. _Oh no_, I thought.

"Well everyone. We need to get our Digimon back," I said.

"DIGIPORT OPEN!" Out came Gabumon, Gomamon, Palmon, Gatomon, and Patamon. Everybody was so glad to see each other.

"Tai, don't you have something to tell us?" I asked.

"Oh that's right." Tai cleared his throat and said. "Everyone!" All heads turned to Tai. "I came up with a great idea yesterday." At this statement, everyone groaned because of the fact that Tai never has good ideas. "My uncle is a billionaire and I asked him a favor. He understands who we are and what we've been through. I asked him if we could borrow one of his many mansions for a Digimon reunion. He agreed. He says he'll have it ready for us on December 20th. He said he'll have a bus take us there. It's in a rural area with a lot of land. There's also a lake nearby and by then it will be frozen for us to skate on. I asked my mom and she said me and Kari are able to go. Can you guys come?" Everybody was approving of how this was a good idea. This would give us enough time for us to work things out because it was only August.

"How much clothes should I pack?" Mimi asked.

"Oh no… what if somebody gets hurt?" complained Joe.

"Tai can think?" giggled Matt.

"I hope nobody gets hurt," said Kari.

"It's okay big bro. I can take care of myself!" said TK.

"Is there Wi-Fi there?" asked Izzy. Tai explained about the plumbing, how that whole area is Wi-Fi friendly, there's tons of medication, and that there's heating.

"So… since we have so much time. What should we do for the rest of the day?" asked Matt.

"Let's have a party at my house. I'll have some snacks and we can watch a movie," said Tai. It sounded great and everyone agreed and left for Tai's house.

After our stomachs were stuffed with Tai's mom's cooking and pizza, we all sat down on his couches in front of his television. Tai left the room momentarily only to return with the DVD, _When Things Happen_.

"I'm allergic to horror movies," moaned Joe. On the couch on the left side, there was Matt and TK. On the one to the right were Izzy, Joe, and Kari. On the one in the middle was Tai, me and Mimi.

Soon, everyone was frightened like crazy and I couldn't blame them. As much as I am used to Tai's horror movies, this one really got me. He was equally scared since he didn't watch the movie yet.

"This never happened in the Digiworld," said Gabumon.

"When things happen. It's unavoidable. Your emotions can't stop anything and you will do what you do almost by instinct," said the main character. It felt uncomfortable, rolled up into a ball. I looked over at Tai who had a drop of sweat down the side of his left face. _Maybe, _I thought. _Maybe nobody will care. _ I leaned closer to Tai and hugged my arms around his right arm. Noticing this, he quickly put his right arm around me with his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him. This felt much more comfortable than curled up into a ball. I snuggled closer into his chest and I finally felt comfortable. It felt amazing. Feeling the warmth building between us and transferring. Whenever I squealed on a scary part, he would pull me tight against him. I didn't notice till the end of the movie that I was getting odd looks from everyone else. Kari was whispering something to Izzy and pointing at Tai. Mimi was looking at me and Tai and started to giggle.

After the movie was over, we tried to get over the shock of the movie.

"So who liked who first?" Mimi whispered into my ear.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back.

"It was soooo obvious that you two were cuddling."

"Well I was scared. So I would've done it with anybody."

"So why'd you do it with Tai?" Pretending I didn't hear Mimi's question, I walked over to the rest of the group and joined them in a game of truth or dare. It was such a fun night. So many funny dares and so many funny truths were revealed. It was Mimi's turn to choose the person's dare or truth so she spun the bottle and it landed on Tai.

"C'mon! Dare! I'll take whatever you throw at me!" taunted Tai.

"Okay," said Mimi. "I dare you to… take Sora's hand and kiss it." At that request, I wanted to shut myself from the world. Tai took my hand from the wrist and slowly lowered his head and gave a small kiss.

Mimi started jumping up and down and squealed a little, "Oh my gosh!" I turned scarlet red and Tai let go of his grip.

We were all exhausted after a long game of truth or dare. Everyone left the house but I made sure that I stayed behind.

"Tai?" I said.

"Yeah Sora?" Tai asked.

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for cudd… I mean comforting me." I tried my best not to blush at that statement.

Tai just smiled and said, "Come on you were scared. I would've done it with anyone." I gave a little smile and I said goodbye and left. Biyomon was outside and asked why I took so long.

I was lying on my bed looking up into nothing. No, not nothing, just darkness.

"Tai again?" Biyomon asked.

Since there was no use in denying it, I just said yes. Without saying anymore, I let the tiredness in my eyes take over me.

Okay things are gonna get interesting from here on out. I'm going to skip right ahead to the trip in the next chapter and just get on with the romance. Review please. Next chapter is called **Ice Skating. **


	4. Ice Skating

Thank you for all the positive feedback on this! Chapters are longer and will have more Taiora in it. Please review (I don't want it for popularity, I want it for more improvement.) NOTE: The previous chapters took place in the summer and from here on out, it will take place in the winter of the same year. Okay, now on with the story. No criticism intended for people who are not Catholic or Christian or any other religion that doesn't celebrate Christmas. One complaint was on my transitions from setting to settings or activity to activity. I'll work on that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon!

**Ice Skating**

"Sora, you're gonna be late!"

"Mom, I know. I've just finished packing!" Ugh... my mom does not like being late or on time. We always have to be early. I had to remember all my Christmas gifts. I plan to cook something special for the Digimon at the mansion, a portable terabyte hard drive for Izzy, a first aid kit for Joe, a professional hair curler for Mimi, professional guitar picks for Matt, a Nerf gun for TK, an expensive hair clip for Kari, and a signed soccer ball by Christiano Ronaldo for Tai. _Oh shoot, _I thought. _How much did I spend for Tai? _The Christiano Ronaldo ball was extremely expensive. I tucked the rest of my clothes in. I tucked in some warm clothes, a few sweatshirts, a bunch of wool clothing, a bikini... _Wait, why did I need a bikini again? Oh wait, that's right. There's a hot-spring a little bit into the woods on the right side of the mansion. _I stared at my navy blue bikini and finally tucked it in with rest of my clothes.

"Little miss Takenouchi, you better come down here now," came the voice of my frustrated Mom.

"Alright!" I replied. "C'mon Biyomon. It's time to go." Biyomon led the way. I turned around and looked at my room with my hand on the doorknob and I slowly closed it.

I leaned on my right side against the window and stared outside the window with a sad look in my eyes. My mom seeing this, squeezed harder around the wheel of her car.

_Just three more blocks. _"Sora, I know it's been hard."

_Please just two more blocks. _"You know that everyone has hardships."

_Just get me out of here now. It's only one block. _"Please don't blame it on yourself.

_Great... a streetlight. _"It's not your fault."

_Yes it is. I can see the Kamiya's. _"We care about you." I grabbed my bags and opened the door to leading outside. "Sora... I love you." I paused briefly. _Love is such a meaningful word. Too many people joke about it. _Without saying anything, I left with Biyomon by my side.

"Hey Tai," I said. It felt great being with Tai and the week that's up ahead.

"Hey Sora," Tai smiled. "Come in oh and let me take that." Tai took my bags and led me to the living room with Matt, TK, Kari, Joe, Mimi, and Izzy.

"Took you long enough," complained Joe. "What if the bus left without you?" Matt and TK were too immersed in baseball to even say hello. Izzy was the same motionless robot except he was handling his laptop. All the Digimon were welcoming however. I plopped myself down next to Kari and started thinking about recent events with the family. I stared outside the window to find the nice, cool view of the ocean. I could see my mom's phone call. I could see everything. I could see...

"Sora?" I landed myself back into reality. "Sora are you okay?" I turned 45 degrees to the right to find myself facing a puzzled Tai.

"Sorry Tai, I just dozed off, there's nothing to worry about."

Still not satisfied, he told me, "C'mon, the bus is here." I nodded and got up. "Oh, Sora," he whispered. "You're telling my everything. I stood in one place as everyone else left the room.

_Is Tai really the right person to tell? He's been close to me, but should I tell him? What if..."_

"Sora, we're not leaving you behind."

"I'll be right there Biyomon." Frowning, I left the empty room and said a thank you to Mrs. Kamiya.

There were more than enough seats on the bus. Izzy say with Tentamon, I sat with Mimi, Tai sat alone only to spread his legs and sleep, Joe sat with Gomamon, Matt and TK sat together (obviously), Patamon and Gatomon sat together, Agumon and Gabumon sat together, and Palmon and Biyomon sat together.

Mimi kept blabbering about her needs for decoration in the mansion. "... we should also have the Christmas tree on the right side of the fireplace, and a mistletoe nearby the kitchen just for you and Tai..."

"Mimi!"

"Oh sorry Sora, I let that one slip. So we should also have..." I let out a sigh. Unfortunately, no one let anyone forget the little cuddling incident that happened about four months ago. Now was the only time I actually thought about it. I leaned back on my seat and closed my eyes. I remembered how comfortable I felt. I remembered how much warmth I felt. I remembered how safe I felt. I remembered everything. I kept my eyes shut for a while.

"Sora... wake up." I woke up groaning to the sound of Mimi's voice. "Sora, we're here." I looked outside the window of the bus and saw the beautiful woods covered in untouched snow... well at least most of it was untouched. Matt and TK were already outside throwing snowballs at each other. A snowball hit the side of the bus and stuttered Tai awake.

"Tai, where's the key?" asked Joe.

"Oh here it is." Tai took out the keys and put the keys in the keyhole. He put his hands on the gold doorknob and turned it. We were all stunned at the size of the place.

"Oh no... we can get lost in this place," complained Joe. I definitely agree with Joe and he was in no way exaggerating.

"I'm gonna look for what my uncle said there was. The hot spring is on the way to the lake where we can ice skate. Does anyone want to join me?" asked Tai.

"I'm hungry," TK said.

"Yeah so is pretty much everyone else, Tai," said Matt.

"Agreed," said the rest of the group.

I was about to say that I was hungry also but it would have been mean to leave Tai alone. "I'll come Tai. I can eat later." _Crap, I have no idea how to skate. _"Uh yeah, Tai let's go." I threw on a scarf before I shut the door of the mansion behind me.

"Tai, you know this may seem obvious, but it seems kind of silly, but we kind of need the actual skates," I said.

"There's a little cupboard by the lake with a bunch of ice skates. I think we'll be fine." We walked slowly passing by the hot spring (that I really wanted to jump into) and through the woods. It didn't take long for us to walk over to the lakes. The lake's ice surface was coated with shine.

"Here Sora." Tai tossed me skates that perfectly fit my feet. I started putting on my skates and was having a very hard time because of the fact that it was my first time skating.

"Hey Sora! Look at this. I'm Michelle Kwan!" Tai leaped into the air and did a random spin and fell right when he landed. I started laughing and falling over. _I guess it's my turn to show how much of Michelle Kwan I am. _I finally slipped my feet into my skates and tightened them. I stood up in the snow and stepped on the ice. _Hey this isn't so bad. _I took a few more steps and I fell. I attempted to stand up and fell over once again.

"Here let me help you with that," I turned around seeing Tai looking down at me. He put out his hand and took it. He balanced me on my feet until I was able to stand by myself.

"Wait! Let me guide you through this." He skated around behind me and took his arms and put them on my waist. "Now try skating. This will help with balance." I took a few motions and I gradually started getting the feel.

"Did you feel that?" asked Tai.

"Yeah I felt it too." I looked up and saw dark clouds start to gather. "Let's slip these off and get under the trees quick. I wiped the water off my nose as I slipped off my skates.

"Sora, let's hurry up before we get drenched." I managed to limp with one shoe and one skate on under the tree that Tai was at and put on my shoe there. I stood up and leaned against the left side of the tree.

"So... Sora, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." I let out a sigh and gave my new sad expression. I tried to recall everything that happened.

_It was my mom. She was on the phone with my dad. I was standing outside the door of my mom's room listening to her speaking. _

_ "I know we want to leave each other. We should have done it, but remember there is Sora to keep in mind. We can't leave each other yet."_

_ At those words I gasped and fell over. _

_ There was a pause from my mom. "I have to go." She can't find out that I eavesdropped. "Sora, I'm so sorry." The only sounds I could hear from the other side of the door were sobs._

I looked over at Tai after done explaining. He didn't have a frown or smile, just emotionless and deep in thought.

"Sora, your mother loves you."

"Tai, love is such a powerful word. It's so overused today. You should only say that to the people who you absolutely truly love. What if I wasn't here? My mother and father would be so much more happier. What if..." I was stopped shortly by a lunge by Tai. He wrapped his two muscular arms around me and squeezed. I stood motionless and hugged back as tight as I could, never wanting to let go, the rain falling all around us. The cold feeling that I got from the rain turned into a warmth being closer with Tai. We had to get back or else we'll get sick.

"Tai... I think we should... you know... go back."

"Yeah, we should." I was the first one to loosen the grip and let go.

"Where were you guys?"complained Joe. Tai and I were shivering like crazy. "Let's hope you guys don't catch pneumonia. Agumon lit up the fireplace so you guys better use it. Upstairs to the right, to the second door on the left, and then make the first right, then the go straight and make the 7th left."

_I think we're gonna get lost, _I thought. "Thanks Joe."

We were alone in the room by ourselves. I leaned onto Tai's shoulder.

"Here's some hot chocolate," said Gabumon.

"Thanks Gabumon," said Tai. Tai took both and looked at them before giving me the cup with more hot chocolate. _How sweet, _I thought.

"Sora."

"Yes Tai?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Looks like you two are finally warm," said a mad Mimi. "Sora, help me with cooking. I don't want to get my shirt dirty again."

"Since I don't know how to cook, I'm going to go play with TK and Matt," said Tai. As Tai left the room, all I heard was the sound of the shot of a Nerf gun. For the first time in a long time, I was in an enlightened mood. For the first time in a long time, I felt like talking to my mom. For the first time in a long time, I felt comfortable. For the first time in a long time, I was back to my old self.

Well me internet wasn't working so I couldn't post this. It's finally working again so here it is. R&R and I also think my transitions are a little better than usual.


	5. Christmas Eve

My internet REALLY needs help. I finished this about 3 days after my last chapter but NO, some internet connection just decided to fail on me.

Thank you for the positive feedback! Don't think I'll stop after this fanfic. I'll definitely be making more. (By the way, don't ask me to do angst.)

TaioraWarrior- No, this chapter is about Christmas Eve so they have not exchanged gifts yet. TK already has many Nerf guns already. My bad for not adding that in but I'll try to make a scene showing that. I didn't mean to relate to that episode...

Note that all my information I look up. Such as soccer tricks shots, Nerf gun models, and tennis racket models.

Also, in the actual Digimon Adventure 02 series, (I think it was episode 14) where TK says something sweet to Kari and I wanted to use that little scene with Tai and Sora.

Okay here it is. R&R

**Christmas Eve**

I couldn't believe it. It was already Christmas Eve. Snow flurries were falling from the sky on the soft layer of snow. Tai and Matt are working hard to cut down a tree for the Christmas tree, Mimi, Kari, and I were decorating around the house with our special Digimon ornaments ready, Joe was making sure everything was neat around the house., TK was looking for cool hiding places all around the mansion (which is not hard to do).

"Sora, hand me the mistletoe please," said Mimi. I sighed and knew what she was planning to do with that but I handed it to her anyway. I finished putting up the Christmas lights along the top of the door leading to outside.

BOOM! The door was open and revealed Tai holding the front part of the tree and Matt trying to steady himself on the backside. Matt muttered something about just buying a Christmas tree instead.

"Over here!" Izzy was directing Matt and Tai where to go.

"Watch it Tai. You could really kill someone with that," smiled a relaxing Joe on the leather couch.

"Joe, why don't you actually help us?" replied Tai.

"Nah, I'm allergic to splinters anyway."

"Matt! I found an Xbox360 with Call of Duty. I'm going to beat you this time!"

"Yeah... uh... TK... I'm kind of busy... with a tree." Tai and Matt gently carried the tree over to the pot for the Christmas tree.

"No, more to the right. Just a little to the left. Okay good, now just gently set it down," said Izzy. "Perfect! It doesn't look crooked at all."

"I think I have a cramp. Did we have to do this right after dinner?" complained Matt.

"Stop complaining or else you're going to have to get another tree, by yourself," said Izzy.

I was in my navy blue bikini resting. My face was red and felt warmth flowing through my body. My eyes were closed and I felt free. I was alone.

"Mind if I join you?"

I turned around and looked up at Tai in his orange trunks. "Yeah, no problem." He hopped in next to me. The hot spring was in the shape of a circle. There was a little seat around the outside. It was a little awkward with him around alone because of our little incident. I liked being away from my mom, being away from the family. It makes me a little upset when I'm with Tai alone after the moment, because of the fact he's worried.

"Sora,"

Hiding my emotions was never my best trait, and it still isn't. I tried to fake a smile and said, "Yes, Tai?"

"I care too much for you, for you to give up that easily." Tai slowly put his bushy head on my shoulder and laid on me.

I let the tears flow out of my slowly and tried to let out a soft, "Thanks," but I couldn't let it out. I just wanted to stay in there, in the warm water, that feeling, full of... _Friendship? Courage? Nobility? Light? Hope? Sincerity? Knowledge? What's it that I'm feeling? _

"Well, well. The two love birds sitting in their natural habitat," said the hot-headed Matt. I slightly moved over to the left, hearing the splash of Tai falling next to me.

"AGH! MY FACE! IT'S BURNING!"

"Hey! It may be hot in the water, but it's kind of freezing out here. You know, it may be the snow and how it's 18 degrees Fahrenheit. Now, CAN WE PLEASE GO IN?" screamed the angry Joe.

"Here, Sora." Biyomon handed me a bathrobe as I sank my flip flops in the snow. It was nice having the warm water, but now it was freezing on the way back to the mansion.

"Thank Bi." I wrapped the robe around me and started walking on the snowy path towards the mansion.

The house was beautiful. The Christmas tree was set up, all the ornaments in the correct place. With Digimon ornaments hanging off the side, such as Agumon, Andromon, Whamon, Biyomon, Tentamon and others. The only light that could be seen was from the fire and the television screen that Tai, TK, and Matt were absorbed into. I was sitting in front of the fire, my orange eyes blending in with the fire.

"Sora, we're gonna go to sleep. Night." Matt and TK disappeared in the dark hallway and Tai went to the kitchen to grab some water.

"Tai," I said.

"Yes?"

"I think this is only proper." I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed up and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. Before he could respond, I scurried up the carpeted stairs, wondering if I made the right decision or not.

"I care about you too much for you, for you to give up that easily." Cute quote from TK to Kari and decided to use it for this Taiora fic. I think it's only proper if I release the next chapter, **Christmas**, on Christmas. Yes yes, I know this one is a short fic but I have something good for you Taiora fans this next chapter. This chapter was too much of a filler type of thing, but the end of it was necessary. This chapter is a bit disappointing, but I am positive that the next chapter will be out on Christmas, because of the fact that I finally found out what was wrong with my internet!


	6. Christmas

I'm like... 3 months late... Okay this is gonna be my last excuse. My internet was not working (yet again), but for Christmas, I got a new computer and Verizon Fios! Also, there was a death in my family and I had to get surgery so I really wasn't able to write anything. But I should be good. So therefore, no more excuses and everything should be on time.

I rushed the gift exchance part so that part is gonna be really crappy.

Okay here it is. I think one more chapter after this should finish it. Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS (and to all those who aren't Christian or Catholic), HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I was planning on to bash Matt, but it wasn't fair. Matt's not a bad person, and also, EVERYONE, should be happy on Christmas.

Anyway, enjoy!

**Christmas**

"Sora!" I was groaning as I opened my eyes. "Sora wake up!"

"Bi..."

"Sora, it's Christmas morning!" She was right. It was Christmas. I got up and opened the window. Snow was falling from the sky. It was a White Christmas! It was partly cloudly, but it was still bright, just the way how I like the weather.

I went downstairs a little bit after I changed, and found everyone there. TK and Kari were trying to sneak open some presents. Tai was fast asleep (obviously), Matt was helping Mimi cook, Izzy (as usual) was on his laptop, and Joe was watching TV.

"Sora, just in time! Help me put the dishes out on the table. I'm almost done making breakfast," said Mimi. I sighed and reluctantly took the dishes and laid them out on the dining table.

"Tai, wake up," said Joe. Tai stuttered awake. "Chelsea and Manchester United are playing. You wouldn't wanna miss this, Tai."

"Hurm... vut?" said the now awake Tai. "Food."

"No, Tai. Soccer. You. Watch. Soccer," said Joe.

"Foooooood. Where's Agumon?"

"Tai, would you quit drooling. Agumon is outside launching random Pepper Breaths up in the air with Tentamon. Food is gonna be ready. Sora, stop standing there and lay out all the dishes!" said the infuriated Matt.

"Oh right, sorry." I completely blushed.

"Oh morning Sora," said Tai.

If I could blush more, I did. _How the hell does he forget about last night? _"Yeah... you too."

With a concerned look, Tai responded, "Anything wrong?"

_Yup, he's totally clueless. _"Everything's fine." _Boys, you could never figure them out. _

Our stomachs were filled with french toast and pancakes when the big moment came. Gift exchanges. I looked at down at my gifts. A pack of tennis balls from TK, a cute bracelet from Kari, a Biyomon shaped USB Flash Drive from Izzy, a harmonica from Matt (like I'll ever be able to learn to play that), a new hat from Joe (because he scratched my old one from driving away the Bakemon), and of course perfume from Mimi. Tai and I haven't given out our gifts yet but it was my turn because Tai insisted that he went last.

"Here you go guys." I handed out the perfectly wrapped presents.

"Prodigious!" Izzy seemed to be really happy about his terabyte hard drive.

"Thanks I needed more of these," said Matt.

"Wow, thanks. My supply was running low," said Joe.

"Yes! The Raider! I don't have that one yet," said TK.

"Wow, I really like this!" said Kari.

"This is exactly what I needed. Now all I need is new nail polish!" said Mimi.

"What?" was Tai's response. "How did you get this?"

"Ha ha!"

"I'm sorry. I can't accept this if..."

"Don't worry. I know certain people." Tai kept staring at the soccer ball. "No, you're not dreaming Tai. That soccer ball's real. It won't disappear from your hands, don't worry about that. And you should take good care of it because I won't get you a new one if you lose it."

"What?" said Tai. "Sorry, this is too unbelievable."

"Tai, isn't it your turn?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Izzy." Tai rushed upstairs and came back downstairs with a bag. "Okay first off, I suck at wrapping so I couldn't wrap it. Plus, I think it's better if I give it to you. These took a lot of effort of being able to convince my uncle." Everyone nodded with agreement. "Okay first off, Joe." Joe got up and walked up to Tai. "I noticed your old bag has been weak and used well." Tai handed Joe a bag with the sign of nobility on it.

"Wow! This is unbelievable."

"Matt, come here you big idiot."

"Hey!"

"Okay, first off, sorry for stealing your harmonica."

"Why you..."

"Wait! Here it is. My uncle fixed it up and look." The harmonica had the blue, sign of friendship.

"Uh..."

"Your welcome. Izzy."

"Yes?"

"Here. I know your laptop has been pretty beat up. So here." Tai handed Izzy a case for his laptop. It was black with purple lines coming down the side, with the purple sign of knowledge.

"Prodigious!"

"Mimi." Mimi hastily galloped up to Tai.

"You get nothing."

"WHAT?"

"Just kidding. I found your pink hat that you left behind in the Digital World. Here." The hat had the sign of sincerity on the center.

"Wow, this brings back memories."

"TK. You're a big boy now, hanging out with the big kids."

"Yeah I know!"

"Then you deserve this." TK received the iPod touch.

"Wow, my mom would never get me this."

"Look on the back." TK slowly turned it over. "It has the sign of hope instead of the apple. All the big kids have it."

"Matt, you better not tell Mom." TK sat down with the rest of the DigiDestined.

"Kari. You know you've grown a lot also. So therefore, I got you this flashlight with the sign of light. Ha ha get it?" No one laughed. "Okay sorry for my terrible joke, but that's not my present for you. Here." Tai handed her new shoes with the sign of light right underneath the laces.

"How did you..."

"Yeah sit down. Don't think I forgot about that prank you pulled on me last week." Kari silently sat down. "Well, who's the last person?" I got up really quietly. Tai muttered under his breath, "Crap, this isn't equal to the ball."

He cleared his throat and finally said, "You are a great athlete Sora. So I think you deserve this." Tai handed me a racquet. It was a Babolat Aeropro Drive GT with a sign of love shock absorber. What surprised me was how perfect the tension of the strings were done.

"How did you get the right string and tension?"

"I did my research."

"Matt, I wanna try out my gun," said TK.

"TK, not now, how..."

"Matt, please?"

"Matt, I think we can all use some fresh air... and work off these calories. It's not healthy if..."

"Yeah yeah Joe. Fine let's go." Everybody got up to their rooms to drop off their gifts.

"Sora wait." I turned around and heard Tai. "Wait for everyone else to go to their rooms." I nodded and waited. "Here. Put out your hands. I want you to have this." Tai laid a small box gently on my hand. "Now you can leave."

I walked gently up the stairs.

"Sora, what did Tai get you?" asked Biyomon.

I quickly put the box in my right pocket and said, "A tennis racquet."

"Oh that's cool... I guess."

"Yeah." I gently turned my door and found my room the way it was before I left it. "Bi, go on ahead. I wanna change into snow gear, because I don't want to get wet."

"Okay." Biyomon gently fluttered out of the room. When I heard no footsteps in the hallway I thought it was safe to open it. I gently opened it. The first thing I found was a note shaped like a Chinese fortune on top of my gift. It said, _I know this really isn't your thing. But I hope you like it anyway. _I took off the note and found the most absolutely beautiful necklace in the world. The crest of love was the pendant. The chain was legitimate silver and best of all, the pendant was made out of orange sapphire. I put it on over my neck and hid the pendant underneath my shirt. I quietly left my room.

By the time I was outside, Matt and Tai were throwing snowballs at each other while TK was shooting his, um... Raider at Joe.

"Oh Sora, what is that?" I looked up and saw Mimi walking towards me.

"What's what?"

"That!" She pointed at my neck where the chain was wrapped around my neck. "Let me see!"

"Mimi, it's something religious," I lied. I noticed Tai was watching the whole thing and smiled. I smiled back.

"Hey Tai! Quit staring at Sora and actually be a competitor!" WHOOP! A snowball nailed Tai right in the face.

"Matt. No fair."

"Well that's not my problem."

"TK, I know this may seem fun, but can we please take a break? I'm not exactly in the least"

"These Graymon cookies taste really good," said Patamon.

"I like the Gatomon ones," said Gatomon.

"Sora, these cookies are excellent," said Tentamon.

"My mom's secret recipe," I said. I gave a little wink to the Digimon and went and sat down on the couch in front of the television next to Tai and Joe. I looked at the television screen and I saw Real Madrid and Barcelona playing soccer (futbol). Score was 2-1... I looked under the television screen to see the fireplace.

"I'll get it..." Joe got up and got another piece of wood and tossed into the fireplace. After a couple of seconds, the flames got bigger. I could feel the warmth splash back on my face again. As the light illuminated across the room, people began to get quiet. It was so... peaceful, for once. Never can get much peace as a DigiDestined. We tried to savor the moment as best as we can. It was so... quiet.

Matt gave a loud yawn, to break the silence. "Sweet dreams my darlings." Matt got up and cracked his back and left for his room. Everybody else did the same. Mimi left for the bathroom and Tai was out as cold as a rock. I yawned and left to follow everyone else.

Ugh, I thought. Can anyone clean after themselves? I took all the plates and just dumped them in the sink.

"You need help with that?" I jumped startled and looked at Tai. I grinned and gave him a playful push.

"You don't need to pretend to be asleep you know."

"You know. Just wanted to keep the peace." I nodded and cleaned up the leftovers. Tai went back to sit down his back straight up against the couch. I did the same after I cleaned the crumbs up. I was sitting on the right side of him and I could see his face being half illuminated by the fire. The right side of his face was his normal color but as you could look over to the left his face was darkened. It was almost scary.

"Deja vu? Tai asked. I couldn't believe he had the nerve to say that. I was embarrassed and I had to reply.

"Yeah." I blushed a bit. "Only have two more days left here."

"Yeah."

"It was nice getting away for a little bit." Tai gave a small smile. It was cute though.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Tai asked.

"O' course."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"I think you know." I thought about it.

"Because I trust you."

"Huh? Your reason of kissing me was because you trusted me?"

"I trusted you because I knew you were loyal to me." I looked down at my hands and grabbed my hands together.

"I still don't get it." I continued looking down at my hands to show the redness of my face.

"Well, you make me feel warm. Like, if I'm surrounded by strangers in a huge crowd, I always look for you first."

"Hmm..." I looked up to see Tai's face. He was smiling. I gave a little grunt and pushed him over and was on top of him. We were pushing each and kept trying get them to ground. After we were out of breath, we were both lying down on top of the rug. I was on top of Tai, my cheek was resting on his chest. His arms were wrapped around my back and we were warmed by the fire. A new sensation was filled inside of me. It felt great. The rise and fall of his chest. His arms were muscular, but they still had a soft touch to them. It was me and Tai all alone. Snuggled up closely in front of the fires on Christmas. I was lying my stomach on top of Tai. His arms were wrapped around my waist. The warmth from the fire was hitting us as I fell asleep soundlessly.


End file.
